


Family

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Scorpius has been moody and Jamie wants to know why.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Christmas Cracker

Jamie flops on Scorpius' bed and puts an arm around the other man. "What's gotten into you? You'd better tell me or I'll be forced to tickle you."

Scorpius cracks a smile. "Think that will work?"

"That or we can play with the Christmas crackers Uncle George sent, although I won't guarantee that the 'prizes' will leave us able to play tomorrow."

Scorpius snorts. "I know better than to play with those. Even the winners lose. I don't understand why people love them so much."

"They are fun," Jamie says. "And the spells are never anything bad."

"They seem rather silly, and does your family know that we're going back tomorrow after the game? They keep sending you things like we're never coming back." As far as Scorpius can tell, Fred, Roxanne and Jamie have received packages by their grandparents, parents and uncles. "Is there anyone who hasn't sent something?"

"Nope, even Uncle Charlie has sent cozonac from Romania," Jamie answers with a grin.

"That's that sweet bread, right?" Scorpius isn't an expert in Romanian food, but he's been around Albus long enough to learn a few things.

Jamie scoots closer. He's just trying to get comfortable, but as soon as he moves, Scorpius curls around him, head on his chest, and Jamie hugs him tight. "Yes, that's cozonac. Fred ate most of it already, but I can find you some, _after_ you tell me what's wrong." 

"I don't like away games. When we're away for long competitions, Dad comes along. In Britain, I can firecall, but international games-" He sighs. "Before Hogwarts, I wasn't allowed to play with anyone. I grew up with my parents, my grandparents and Aunt Daphne. There were so many rumours about me and my family that they didn't want me to be exposed to any of that. Albus was the first person my age I've ever met."

"How bad could it have been?" 

Scorpius laughs. "Bad, and I'm pretty sure that you started a few of those."

Jamie blushed. "Maybe, but I wasn't mean."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Of course you were, but at least you weren't stupid about it. Do you know what someone asked me if it was true that Voldemort was my father and that's why my mother got sick? Al was there, we were speechless for a few seconds. We had to point out that your dad killed him in 98 and I was born in 06 for things to click."

"Okay, that's just stupid. I was much better at making up shit," he said with a grin. "It still doesn't explain why you don't like away games."

"I've spent so much time with my father and my paternal grandparents that I miss them when I'm away, especially in December, when every day is an excuse for a new party or a new gift. I even miss the house. I know it's strange. You and Al moved out of your parents' house as soon as you finished Hogwarts, but I can't imagine not living at the manor, not having portraits, house elves and ghosts to talk to when everyone else is busy, or not having meals with my family, or playing a game of chess with my grandfather. It's just… nice."

Jamie kisses his forehead. "There's nothing wrong with missing them. I guess… I think Al and I don't feel the same, because when we are together, we're many and loud. Grimmauld Place gives us a place where we can have some peace. It's not that I don't miss my family, but that after spending time with them, I need to be away from them. Does that make sense?"

Scorpius nods. "It's just the four of us, though. Aunt Daphne comes to see me at times, but my maternal grandparents won't have anything to do with me. They say I killed my mother, which is true, I suppose. I just… I want to spend time with my family while I can, that's all."

"You didn't kill her, Scorpius."

"You don't know-"

"I do. Albus told me, more yelled at me. It was years ago, in school. I pulled some prank, I can't even remember-"

Scorpius knows exactly which prank would have caused Al to tell Jamie. "It was Mother's Day and you made prizes appear on top of the heads of kids who didn't have to worry about buying a mother's day present. Even the professors couldn't spell those prizes away." 

"Yes, that… fuck, that was stupid of me. Sorry," he says, wincing. "Anyway, that's when Al started yelling at me, telling me what happened, and it sounds to me like she was as brave as a Gryffindor, fighting for what she wanted even though she knew she'd pay the consequences."

There isn't a greatest compliment for Jamie than calling someone a Gryffindor and it makes Scorpius smile. "I'm sure that's your way to compliment her and not insulting her for calling her a Gryffindor." 

"Oh shut up, you know it is." He squeezes Scorpius' shoulder. "Your mum's parents are pricks, but you still have family that loves you and we're going back tomorrow. You'll see them then."

Scorpius raises his head to look at Jamie. "I want to spend time with you, too, and I don't want to have to hide from my dad. I'd like to tell him, if you're all right with it."

Jamie smiled. "Is that what's got your pants in a twist? Al, Fred and Roxie know already. I won't say 'no' if you want to tell him. It's not like he'll leak it to the press, however if he hexes me, then I'll complain."

Chuckling, Scorpius kisses him. "We have a deal."


End file.
